


let me see in a new day with you

by sunsetsofeternity (lets_fangirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2 much fluff, Fluff, IT'S ALL INTERPRETATION, Multi, i'm gonna throw up, there's also jones squared + gav if you walk thirty steps back and tilt your head whilst squinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_fangirl/pseuds/sunsetsofeternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I’ve never seen a sunrise, anyway.”  </em>
</p><hr/><p>After coming home from Berlin, Ryan decides it's time to see a sunrise with the two people he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me see in a new day with you

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Jemma (tetrawantstobattle) for prompting me this. In turn, thanks to imagineyourotp for coming up with this prompt.
> 
> This is unbeta'd. So I own up to any mistakes. I just wanted to get out of my writing funk. Enjoy! <3

It is late, and Ryan knows they should be asleep.

None of them should be as awake as they are, at least.

Meg is still bouncing around the house, after Penny, or even after Smee— she is a sight to behold, in Gavin’s X-Ray shirt and bright purple hair, colors that he’s told clash in a colossal fashion, and though Ryan knows that to anyone else she would look a mess, he isn’t sure that, to him, she’s ever been as beautiful as she is, right now – there has always something been innately spectacular to her smile, something that Ryan has never seen before, but he’s struck by it now and he can’t quite think of the right words to describe her. _Heavenly_. _Prepossessing_. _Beguiling_. _Diaphanous_. None fit, or at least, they don’t go to any length to properly define how he feels about her.

And then there is Gavin, who is strangely still at his side. He’s easily the most tired of them all, and Ryan thinks that if any of them need to be sleeping, it’s Gavin. Unlike the Gents, Gavin, Michael and Lindsay were practically running around Berlin, all long limbs and loud laughter and Ryan knows all-too well that Gavin’s sleeping habits are practically shot to hell without being in a whole other country. When Ryan looks down to check that the lad is still awake, though, there’s no sign of the younger’s exhaustion – bright green eyes stare back at him, clear and alert and then flicker about to take in all the little nooks and crannies that Ryan knows the two of them have missed dearly. Gavin likes to do this, sometimes, likes to be quiet and take it all in. It’s a strange departure from the chaos that is Gavin Free, but Ryan likes it. It feels like a secret, one that only he is able to share in.

Ryan himself is nowhere near ready for sleep, though he rarely finds himself to be. Gavin’s sleeping habits may be erratic at best, but Ryan’s are near non-existent. He’ll fall asleep just before the sunrise, as he always does, and will wake perhaps three hours later when their alarm sounds. It has been this way since he moved into their little house, barely four months ago, and there is a reason, he knows: there is a part of him that is _afraid_. Afraid that Meg and Gavin will realize they were so much better as just a twosome, or that Gavin will clam up under the scrutiny of the fan base (who the _fuck_ keeps giving Michael access to Twitter when drunk?), or even that Meg will decide she’s better off without either of them—

So he tries to stay awake, to see things people usually wouldn’t: the rise and fall of Meg’s chest as she sleeps; the way Penny burrows away at the bottom of their comforter; the serene smile that graces Gavin’s face as he finally falls into sleep. He sees all these things and more, keeps them in a place that makes them easily accessible. He doesn’t want to forget, and so he doesn’t.

The three of them, though, are still awake. Meg is a blur of purple and green, Gavin a quiet presence at his side – it feels right, despite the fact that Ryan knows he will regret it all too easily in the morning.

“We should stay awake and watch the sun rise,” Gavin murmurs.

Meg stops still at that, her small frame dwarfed by the archway out into the hall. After a few beats, a smile breaks out on her face, slow and magnificent. “Gav!” she exclaims, jumping forward onto the couch and onto Ryan’s other side. “That’s an awesome idea.”

Gavin grins, reaching behind Ryan and fiddling with Meg’s purple locks. “Cheers, Turney.” Then he looks back at Ryan, suddenly bashful, “You can sleep though, if you’d like. You look exhausted, love.”

And he is actually quite exhausted, Ryan knows. Berlin took a toll on all six of them, and he doesn’t doubt that if he were still living alone or even back with Laurie, he’d be at least _trying_ to sleep right now; but something feels right about this, curled up on a couch with his boyfriend and girlfriend. He doesn’t quite want to go to sleep yet, wants to stay awake and drink in Meg who he hasn’t seen for too long and even Gavin, who he’s barely seen outside of getting drunk with Geoff, Lindsay and Michael for the past nine days. Besides, he’s never really seen a sunrise – has always fallen asleep just before, or waken up a little too late.

It sounds nice, too, seeing his first sunrise with Meg and Gavin. “I’m good, Gavvers.” Gavin’s grin widens and he burrows further into Ryan’s side, and in a way, Ryan is almost reminded of Smee when she’s around Gavin – despite the things tendency to try and pretend it was too good for Ryan and Meg’s affection, she was awfully soft around Gavin whenever he coaxed Smee out of her little hiding spaces around the house. “I’ve never seen a sunrise, anyway.” 

“Really?” Meg asks softly, and her hand slips into Ryan’s loose grasp, warm and soothing.

He laughs as he looks over at her, and then again when he takes in her befuddled expression. He knows it’s strange — he supposes it’s a thing teenagers do, or even college students, when they make stupid bucket lists they’ll never complete. _See a sun rise with someone I love_. _Watch the sun rise with my wife/husband_. _See in a new day with my soulmate_. He was never much for all that, instead opting to play video games and live a remarkably simple life.

It succeeded, until Rooster Teeth and Geoff Ramsey and Gavin and Meg—

And goddamn, he’s fucking glad that his simple life isn’t so simple any more. If it was, he wouldn’t have these two at his side; wouldn’t have some of the most remarkable friends and co-workers he ever could have asked for— if his life were simple, he doesn’t know where he’d be now. Probably I.T., back in Corpus Christi. With Laurie, and the kids. He misses them, sometimes, despite seeing them nearly every other week. They had changed his life, and much for the better, but this— this, _right now_ feels like something special, extraordinary, something that happens _once in a lifetime_.

He wouldn’t trade _this_ for anything.

“Don’t look so surprised, Turney.” He says at last, winking down at her and squeezing her hand in his. “Not everybody experiments in college, anyway.”

Meg looks affronted at that, though her smile is breathtaking as usual, easily ruining the mirage of offense. “That has nothing to do with anything, Haywood!”

He snorts, then turns to look down at Gavin, who is watching the two of them with the serene smile usually reserved for his dreams – his eyes are still flickering about though, taking in just about every little thing about the two of them and Ryan knows that Gavin is preparing for his next flight out of town. It’s a while off still, something they shouldn’t have to worry about until late July, but Gavin is always two steps ahead and Ryan has always been glad for it. “Anywhere we can watch it, Gav?”

Gavin blinks owlishly for a moment, seemingly coming back to himself. Then, “If we could borrow your truck, there’s this park out near Geoff’s.” He pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful – Ryan knows that he is reminiscing of the years he spent living with Geoff and Griffon, all the little moments they had shared. For all the things Ryan likes to think he knows about Gavin, he will never properly comprehend the lad’s relationship with his former borders; and, he thinks, there is something astonishing about that particular fact, but there’s also something awe-inspiring, something that solidifies the relationship between the Ramsey’s and their little Free; it goes to show just how much Gavin has come to care for his pseudo American parents. As much as he likes to pretend otherwise, Gavin is all-too similar to an open book, at least to Ryan and it’s strange to think that there is a whole eight years of Gavin’s life that he will never properly understand. “Griffon used to take me there when neither of us could sleep. It’s… pretty top, actually.”

—

 _Pretty top_ is right, Ryan thinks.

Despite Gavin’s terrible directions, they manage to get up the hill in time – it’s a little tricky, seeing as he belatedly takes it off-road, but they get there and Ryan already thinks they’re onto a winner. The Austin skyline, however lacking it may be, looks beautiful from here and he can’t imagine how brilliant a sunrise would look. He’s seen them in movies before, after probably hours of enhancement and there is some part of him that is childishly excited at the thought of seeing one in person, and he can’t wait to try and pick out where oranges end and the pinks begin, or to watch the way the colors reflect in Gavin’s eyes and even on Meg’s skin as she sleeps.

“Can’t believe she fell asleep,” Gavin snorts, glancing down at Meg as she sleeps on Ryan’s other side on the truck bed. Neither of them had been too impressed when they’d finally reached the top of the hill, only to look back and see their girlfriend sleeping soundly; of course, Gavin had snapped a few pictures, with the promise of blackmail later on. “How weak.”

Ryan grins, though he doesn’t turn to look at Gavin or Meg. He stares out at the skyline, and further than that, the little mountains on the way out to Houston – it’s too fleeting a sight, he thinks, too fleeting for something so beautiful. “What did you expect, Gav? She always does this.”

And yes, she does – Meg seems to have an affinity for falling asleep within a moment’s notice, despite her best attempts to stay awake. There are too many days where neither Gavin or Ryan fall asleep, instead choosing to stay up all night and play Halo or Call of Duty or even Peggle and there are days where Meg decides she’ll stay up with them, only to fall asleep a few hours into the night. It happens too much for Ryan to ever trust her when she promises she’ll stay awake for them, no matter how adamant she may be in her pledge to keep them company.

“Still.” Gavin shrugs.

“Yeah, I get you.” Ryan agrees. He’s so used to staying up with Gavin that it’s almost disconcerting when people fall asleep around him, even if that person is Meg.

Berlin was particularly bizarre in that respect, actually. There was one night where all six of them had ended up spending the night in Geoff’s room, and Ryan was unable to find himself tired enough to try and attempt falling asleep; instead, he had chosen to quietly observe the others as they slept. Michael and Gavin stayed awake practically the whole night, playing some shitty game Michael had found in his travel case on the Xbox Gavin had packed away in his own case, though Michael certainly made up for it the following day where he napping at practically every other moment; Geoff, then, slept fitfully. Gavin had commented that Geoff tends to dream a lot, though never for too long – it strangely made sense, and Ryan recalled all of Geoff’s tales that included being awake at the crack of dawn; Lindsay spent the whole night dozing, as opposed to actually sleeping, and though Ryan was initially concerned, both Michael and Gavin assured him that Lindsay tended to do this when away from home, a sentiment that Ryan found almost touching; Jack was the only one who slept soundly through the night, though Ryan didn’t truly expect much else. It was still strange, though, even stranger than Meg falling asleep wherever she pleased back here in Austin, and he’s somewhat glad to not be spending the night with the rest.

So it’s nice to be back with just Meg and Gavin, where he knows all their little ticks.

“I’m glad to be home,” Gavin offers after a minute or two. He sounds tired – exhausted, almost, and Ryan finally glances over at him with something akin to concern. Gavin grins back at him, though Ryan certainly knows him well enough to tell when the other is on the brink of falling asleep. “Don’t really want to go back to bloody work tomorrow, though.”

Ryan feels that. Geoff’s going on a vacation in a few weeks and they’re already starting to work on a bank of videos to release whilst he’s gone – and then, when he’s back, Michael and Gavin will be whisked away to do promotional stunts for Lazer Team for a week or two. At least it isn’t like Hell Day, Ryan supposes; a few weeks is more grace than they were granted when Team Nice Dynamite left for Lazer Team, or even when he and Ray left on their own vacations only last year.

Gavin yawns. “Think Geoff’d give us a day off?”

“Nice try, champ.” Ryan retorts, shaking his head. It’d be nice, but they’re already lacking in videos for the next week and if Gus has his way, Gavin will be on the podcast tonight. Any break they may have never lasts long, though Ryan knows they have it easy compared to the Red vs. Blue team or even the animators over at RWBY. “You should ask him, though. Just in case.”

His snickering must give him away, because Gavin reaches over and shoves him a little. “Sod off, you prick.”

Ryan grins down at him and then pulls out his phone and checks the time: _6:12_. It should be soon. Hopefully. He’s already lost one partner to sleep and he’s well on his way to losing another, and he can even feel himself growing sleepy. It’s a surprise, though a pleasant one— the only sleep he’s gotten in the past ten days was the night before Berlin and the night of the day Geoff, Michael and Gavin finally convinced him to join them for bevs, and he thinks that hardly counts. Probably.

“Hey, Gav, it’s—” Ryan looks up and feels his words die on his lips, and instead he laughs; he must’ve been looking at his phone for some time, because Gavin is sound asleep at his other side, already forcing himself into a little ball; yet another similarity to Smee, Ryan muses. “All right, then.”

The sunrise can’t be too far off, Ryan knows. According to Kdin, it almost always rises at 6:30 – he and his partner like to wake up and watch it, when they can. But the reason he wanted to see _this_ sun rise, as clichéd as it is, was because he was going to see it with Meg and Gavin; they always make everything special, and a sunrise isn’t anything remarkable, really. It had been all because of _them_ , because of Gavin’s firefly grin and Meg’s sarcastic little comments – a sunrise is beautiful, sure.

But not quite as beautiful as his partners.

Ryan sighs through his nose, and slowly eases himself between Meg and Gavin. Both move out a little to allow him a little more space, though they easily settle back next to him when he’s situated; the bed of his truck is barely comfortable, but he barely notices it due to the warmth coming from the two of them.

 _At least_ , he muses as he feels himself losing his grip on consciousness, _there’s always tomorrow_.


End file.
